


Beautiful

by gramanderbae



Series: Nichole Artemis Vivian "Nikki" Scamander [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, fem!newt, lovestruck percival, queenie is somehow a cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gramanderbae/pseuds/gramanderbae
Summary: “oh and Mr. Graves.” She said, eyes sparkling.“Don’t worry, the angel in front of you, thinks the same. She thinks that your eyes, and by all means the-real-you eyes, looks beautiful and fierce.” She continues before skipping, following her sister out the café.





	

Percival never really think about marriage before he meets Nikki, British witch who’s, passionate, gentle, adorable and fierce at the same time.

 

_“You flatter me too much, Queenie~ Tina, tell her to stop!”_

 

Those adorable giggles and freckles, did she really save his life? It’s not that he’s questioning Nikki’s ability as a witch, a magizoologist even. He just can’t belive that he was saved by a very, beautiful witch.

 

Percival never really believe in first love before he meets Nikki, British witch who call herself ‘mum’ for her creatures.

 

_“Of course I’m a mum for them, they’re like babies. They don’t understand what the world is like”_

 

Those shy smile, those red lips and beautiful eyes makes Graves asking if she’s real, and not a doll, because she looks too perfect to be a human being, or maybe she’s an angel?

 

 

Percival never really—

 

 

“Mr. Graves?”

Quennie’s voice snap him off his daydream, blinking, he looks around just to find Queenie grinning, ear to ear and blushing Nikki in front of him. Right, they’re still in the No-Maj’s bakery and café near the MACUSA head quarter.

“You’ll drill a hole on Nikki’s face if you stares at her like that a second longer~” Queenie said.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Queenie laughs and shakes her head, standing up with her sister Tina who’s grinning too, ready to leave.

 

“Mr. Graves, I think I would really appreciate if you can take Nikki back to our flat? Me and Queenie have some shopping to do, and we can’t let this **_beautiful_** girl walks alone at night like this, right?” Tina said, emphasizing the ‘beautiful’ making the said girl blushing even more.

 

The Goldstein sisters walk away from their table but Queenie stops and turn around, looking at the two, still with her grinning face, that starts to creeps Percival out.

 

“oh and Mr. Graves.” She said, eyes sparkling.  
“Don’t worry, the angel in front of you, thinks the same. She thinks that your eyes, and by all means the-real-you eyes, looks beautiful and fierce.” She continues before skipping, following her sister out the café.

 

Leaving Nikki want to apparate right there, and right now, and smirking Percival.

 

“So… let’s drop you off to the goldsteins flat then… beautiful?” he said, standing up and reaching out to help her.

 

Her blushing face will forever be in Percival sweet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> My english sucks, sorry ;;


End file.
